


Strong Bad's Breakthrough

by Healy



Category: Homestar Runner
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Ficlet, Gen, caper, cold ones, tent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strong Bad has a breakthrough re: bugging Homestar Runner. A comment_fic fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong Bad's Breakthrough

It was another July scorcher down in Free Country, USA. Strong Bad and The Cheat had commandeered Strong Sad’s Easy-To-Go-Tent, and were now using it for shade.

“I dunno, The Cheat,” said Strong Bad as he cracked open a Cold One, “how _are_ we gonna pull a caper on Homestar? I mean we’ve tried everything! Fire, gasoline, rotten eggs, spoiled milk, day-old hamburger, the ol’ ‘tuna fish daily special’, more fire… We could fill a whole novel with all our attempts to prank the crap outta that guy! But nothing phases him.”

The Cheat groaned.

“Yeah, I don’t think we’ll ever _'get'_ Homestar if we put a crack team of scientists-slash-detectives-slash-reporters on the case.”

“Hey guys, you talking ‘bout me?” asked Homestar, peeping his head in the tent.

“Go away, Homestar! It’s none of your business.”

“Well why’d you guys say my name a whole bunch if it’s none of my concern? What, you think a guy can’t come into his own conversation?”

“It’s not _your conversation_ , we’re just talking about you!”

“Oh, so that’s how you gonna play me, is it?” sobbed Homestar. “Well, fine! I never realized before how selfish you guys are! Selfish, selfish selfish!” He ran away from the tent in tears.

“Whoa!” said Strong Bad. “I’m willing to call _that_ a win if you are!” The Cheat agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt was " _any animation (includes movies, anime, cartoons...). any. selfish_." We were also supposed to only use 200 words, but I went over a bit. Kinda a sequel to [Strong Bad's Caper](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2834807).


End file.
